Paying Respects
by darkman2003
Summary: Someone dies, and Vyse is off to Pirate Isle to visit his dad, but while Vyse is over Nasr, he sees something.


Chapter One: Paying Respects

It is a sunny morning on Crescent Isle. The air is cool, and clean. Vyse has just woken up from his rest. He yawns as he lifts his back. He stretches his arms, and moves his legs so that it touches the floor. "It is a good day here on Crescent Isle." says Vyse.

He hears a knock on the door. It is Izmael. "Bah Bah! I finished working on the fountain. Now it works again!" happily says Izmael. "Nice." says Vyse. "Sorry about last week. I fell after playing a game with Aika. She is so crazy" nervously stated Vyse while he was scratching his back. "Oh, do not worry about it. You know my saying: If you want something fixed, I fix it. If you don't want something fixed, I fix it anyway." says Izmael. "Well, I'm just lucky you like fixing. You are so-"stated Vyse until he was interrupted by Marco.

"Vyse!!! Brabham is dying!" yelled Marco. "WHAT?!" screams Vyse as he runs to the ship market as fast as he can. Vyse knew that Brabham loves machines so he is usually there. When Vyse arrives, he finds Brabham weak, on the floor, and ready to die. "Vyse... I am too old to live anymore... Do not worry though... I have expected this, and I have no regrets... I have helped you're engine to save the world, and that is more than many people can achieve in life... My heart is failing, and I must depart into the afterlife..." weakly says Brabham as he slowly stops moving and turns his face. "NO!!!!" yells Vyse as he tries to use a riselem crystal onto Brabham. Vyse puts his hand on Brabham's heart and cannot feel a pulse. Don puts his hand on Vyse's shoulder. "I'm sorry Vyse, but the riselem crystal heals unconsciousness not death. Vyse weeps into tears. He then notices that Aika is in the room. Vyse tries to stop crying because he knows that Aika will use this against him one day. "What's wrong Vyse" asks Aika. She looks at Brabham on the ground. She pokes him. "Brabham. Wake up. If you are going to sleep, then do it in you're room." She notices that he is still on the ground. "Uhh... Vyse. What's with Brabham? "questions Aika with a weird look. Vyse wanted to tell Aika but he was too depressed to. Marco knew he was the only one who could tell Aika now. He lived in lower city Valua most of his life, and he was used to death since in lower city, people died every day. "Uhhh... Aika. He's dead." Aika was surprised and immediately ran to her room and cried. Vyse also knew that Fina should know.

Vyse walked up to Fina's door. He knocked the door. "Who is it?" questioned Fina. "It's Vyse." replied Vyse. "Oh come right in Vyse. I am just brushing my hair." says Fina. Vyse opens the door and sees Fina sitting on the chair brushing her hair. Vyse sits on her bed. "I don't know how easy it is to tell you... but Brabham... He's dead." says Vyse with a sigh. Fina immediately runs up to Vyse and puts her arms around him. She puts her head to his shoulder and starts to cry. "He was such a good person... Why did he have to leave us?" cries Fina. Vyse rubs her back. "I'm sorry Fina. He died of age. It was his time, and he told me that he had no regrets. Don't worry. I am here for you." said Vyse. Fina starts to smile. "Oh Vyse. You always know what the words to say to cheer me up." says Fina as she lifts her head and kisses Vyse.

Vyse, Aika, and Fina started to walk up to the external elevator. It rose up and stopped near the door. The three yelled while near the door, at a high altitude, and yelled: "People of Crescent Isle. It is unfortunate to tell you that this morning, our good friend Brabham has passed away of old age. Hans is now head engineer, and I would now for ask Izmael to build a proper burial for Brabham as soon as possible so he may rest in peace. I am sorry for this to happen, and if you need any support, please see me." states Vyse.

5:00 PM

Vyse has just finished a conversation with Pinta. He walks up to Fina. "Fina, I must leave temporarily to visit my dad in Pirate Isle." sighs Vyse. "Why is that?" asks Fina. "Well... I want to tell dad about what happened to Brabham. Brabham was very close to dad because they liked to exchange philosophy on their crew and ships. I think it is only right." says Vyse. "Alright I understand, but I must visit you're dad as well. I love you so much Vyse, and I was thinking about this last night. Three years ago, when I first saw you, and I first went to Pirate Isle, he believed me that I was a good person. He was questionable about whether I was a danger, and he saw that I was telling the truth, and that my heart is pure. If it wasn't for you're dad, I may not be alive. It was also you're dad who is the captain of the Albatross. It was the Albatross that saved me, and helped prevented the wrath of the queen of Valua. I must thank you're dad for everything he has done for me, and for helping to create the most wonderful son anyone would ask for. I love you Vyse." says Fina with a tear in her eye as she put her lips on Vyse's lips and passionately kissed him. "Fina, you don't know how much I loved you. When I first saw you're ship being attacked by Alfonso, my heart nearly broke. It was a privilege, no, an honor for me to help you. I was thinking of you when I was separated from you. Of course you can come with me, there is also something I need to tell him about you." speaks Vyse with a loving face. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and passionately kissed one more time.

Vyse and Fina are getting ready to start the Delphinus until they hear some footsteps on the deck. "Fina, stay here! I will check this out!" yells Vyse as he runs to the deck. As soon as Vyse opens the door onto the deck, he immediately gets tackled by a mysterious person. When Vyse finds out who it is, it is none other than the energetic redhead Aika, accompanied by the buff Vigoro. "You aren't going to leave to Pirate Isle without us right?" asks Aika. "Yeah, I need to talk to Dyne's crew about their weapons." added Vigoro. "This was going to be a private getaway for Fina, and I, but I guess you can come..." sighs Vyse. When Vyse enters the bridge, Fina was a little surprised. "Vigoro, Aika, what are you doing here?" asks Fina. "Fina, you know I won't miss an opportunity to have some fun. I also want to have some home-style cooking by you're mom. She's the greatest!" exclaims Fina. "I am here to basically make Aika's life a living hell." jokingly speaks Vigoro. "Hey, if you want to make my life a living hell, you could just go back to the personality you had when you almost raped me in the Valua prison cell!" yells Aika. "Yeah, I was too horrible back then. I didn't know the right way to treat a lady back then. I lived in Valua all my life, and all the rich folk were so snobby. Sorry about that all those years ago." frowns Vigoro. "Oh that's alright. You figured out the error of you're ways, and you're kinda cute when you're not acting like a jackass." smiles Aika with a hug, "Hey Aika, if you don't mind, we need you to get to the sailing systems. We're already over Nasr." says Vyse.

While over Nasr a fog began to cloud the view of the Delphinus. "Send the Delphinus to a complete stop!" ordered Vyse. "Alright captain." said Fina as she sent the Delphinus to zero miles per hour. "Aika, turn on the radar. Vigoro, get near you're battle station." yells Vyse. "Vyse, I detect a large creature, it seems to be a giant arcwhale!" yells Aika. "A giant arcwhale... it couldn't be... Rhaknam?" questions Fina. "A large arcwhale, huh? When I was in the Valuan Armada, we were ordered to hunt it down. Of course it was Ramirez who did shoot him down, but I am perplexed to see how it survived" wonders Vigoro. "Vyse, there seems to be a ship next to Rhaknam. It's the Little Jack!" exclaims Aika. "We're currently over Nasrad, the capital of Nasr. I will signal the Little Jack to land there," says Vigoro as he shoots a cannon to signal the Little Jack to land. After a moment, Drachma, the captain of the Little Jack, shoots cannon in response to agree.

This is the end of this chapter. To summarize what has happened in very few words: Brabham died, Vyse is going to Pirate Isle, and sees Rhaknam with the Little Jack and in the next chapter, they will be in Nasrad.


End file.
